Drabbles
by alyssaaaam
Summary: So here's some drabbles, they will be short and long. I don't know what couple they will be. I just find prompts and build oneshots off of them. But fair warning, most of them are puckleberry. I also added another one of my one shots in here that was by itself
1. number 1

So I'm gonna start doing some drabbles. I don't know how they're gonna go so let me know if you like them or not.

 **She took the same seat she always does.** **This time there was someone with her**

Rachel walked into glee early, like always. She took out her sheet music, talked to the band, like always. She did everything to prepare herself for glee just like every other day.

The next people to walk in was Matt and Mike. Matt sat next to her and Mike next to him. Santana and Britt walked in next and they immediately went over to a corner with Finn following in. Kurt and Mercedes started gossiping when they saw the two but Quinn just shook her head. Tina and Artie were too wrapped up in each other to even notice.

When Puck walked in he got protective of Rachel, so he quickly split them apart. But they just coupled together again once his focus was on Quinns stomach. As Mr. Schue walked in, all he could see was his club mixing together.

A/N So it's super short, I know. But there will be more


	2. number 2

**A/N** Here's chapter two **Two days after she told people about the proposal, she found a card at her doorstep written in messy handwriting: DONT MARRY HIM**

It's been two days after she and Finn told the glee club about their marriage plans. Some were, upset, and some were undecided or shocked. Quinn was bothering Rachel, Mr. Schue was talking to their parents. But Finn, he wasn't being bothered at all.

The boys didn't care in the least about it. Or atleast she didn't think so. Puck wanted to say something but he didn't want anyone to think he grew a vagina or something. So he kept quiet about how Finn didn't deserve her and how they never got their chance.

But on that second day, she came home from hanging with the girls and going through wedding magazines. As she was walking up the porch at 9:30, she spotted a note. Since she was curious as always, she opened in. In what could only be described as a chicken scrawl, it said,

DONT MARRY HIM

np

She knew it was him. Noah Puckerman didn't want her to marry Finn Hudson. His best friend. So she didn't, and she called Finn up, and said, "I'm calling off the wedding, I'm just not sure of who I am and need to find myself before we can get married."

That was the best thing she ever listened to. And she thanks god every night, that the boys DO care and one of them did something about it.


	3. number 3

**Sorry I haven't been upsaying but I have a buncha ideas for this and they'll come soon** _It wasn't your fault_

After Rachel went to check on Quinn when babygate was revealed, Noah and herself had a, moment. She was leaving and he was going to Quinn but as they passed, he stopped her. He stared at her with guilt, but she was confused. If anything, he should hate her for what she did. She told Finn for selfish reasons that only benefited herself and ruined many people's lives.

She looked down, embarrassed, but he just kept staring until he finally spoke up.

"It wasn't your fault." he looked down, breaking his eye contact with her face. "It was all me. I got Quinn drunk, and then pregnant." He blamed _everything_ on his own person, and she felt so bad.

"Noah, it wasn't all you. Takes two people to make a baby, I should know." and then left him in confusion about her previous statement. But then he went to his baby mama, since he needed to take care of her. Two people now relied on him, and he had to get his shit together, or he was fucked.


	4. Jealousy

It all starts when Rachel's late to glee one thursday afternoon. And when Puck gets there before her, he starts to freak. So, whule everyone waits for her to come in to receive another solo from Mr. Schue, thet get startled when two girls walk in. They're super hot and one is blonde and the other brunette. Rachel walks in behind them holding hands with some short dude.

"Mr. Schue," she says, "Ashley, Ariana, and Josh all want to audition." Mr, Schue of course says yes and the four of them sing Good Old Days by Macklemore and Kesha.

After they sang, everyone except Santana starts clapping, and she starts yelling at Rachel. She tells her that she can't even back off to let others audition and that it always is about her. Rachel starts to get visibly upset, when her face gets so sad Puck can't believe it could be like that, she snaps. She opens her mouth to either scream, or yell back.

Josh notices and puts his mouth over her hand and pulls ger into him. Puck stares along with the club as he whispers in her ear. Puck, gets upset when he gets a strand of her hair out of her face. The Josh guy kisses her head, both cheeks, her very jewish nose, and as he goes to kiss her on the lips, Puck gets up and strides over to them in two steps.

He yanks Rachel away and into his own arms and glares straight at the others faces when they go to say something about it. Rachel pulls away from him with a small smile on her face. The two girls walk by and tap her on the ass and Josh just shakes his head and sits down. After that strange encounter, Puck thinks she's gonna smack him, but, she kisses him.

Whilst they kiss, he can partly hear wolf whistles and clapping going on behind them. Puck is the first one to pull away, but Rachel beats him to it, "I figured I'd have to make the first move," she pauses, "I was right."

 **fin.**


	5. Authors Note

If you have a suggestion on a beta I can use, let me know. I haven't found one yet. Okay thanks for all the support,

Alyssa3


	6. number 5 (01-22 21:24:33)

**Alright alright.. here it is..**

 _I didn't know you could dance like that._...

Rachel was first in the choir room, as always. She was looking through sheet music so the glee club could perform a song in front of the whole sxhool again in order to find a replacement for Kurt. While looking for the perfect song, the rest of the club trailed in.

A few people (Quinn and Santana) made comments, but, that was normal. What was not normal was Mr. Schue practically leaping into the room with two girls behind him. The girls looked familiar, but she only seen an arm, some legs, and hair, so it could be anybody.

Noah started flirting with the girls, and Rachel looked down, missing the revealence of the two newish members. She finally looked up when she heard a scream and felt fingers being pointed at her. She quickly got a hold of herself only for her to speak.

"Rae!" she exclaimed. "Look Kenzii, it's Rae!" Rachel also screamed when she realized it was teo ofbher very close friends. They were like sisters, except for the fact that they've slept together multiple times

"Steph! I didn't know you were switching schools." Rachel looked down at herself, " I woulda changed so you didn't see me in my school clothes." The glee club was confused. Did Rachel wear different clothes out of school? And she had friends? Very _hot_ friends, no less.

"You guys know each other?" Mr. Schue asked. The girls nodded their heads. " Mr. Schue, we grew up together. We lived in the same household until my fathers moved me here to Lima. I still go over to visit- "

"And sleep around"

"All the time. We go to the same dance studio too. So we got some routines under our belt, it's pretty difficult though." Rachel informed them. The club nodded their heads except for Santana. She told (ordered) them to perform if they were that good of dancers as they said they were.

The two new girls immediately agreed but Rachel was a little hesitant since it was different than what they were used to but she ended up agreeing with a little condition. She would only dance lead if she didn't sing at all. If absolutely necessary, it would be back up because she refused to take away the spotlight to her closest friends since childhood.

Everyone seemed to agree and the band started playing the chosen song. The song was made into a duet sung by the girls and Rachel was singing the harmony and it was great, it really was. The unfortunate thing was that no one payed attention to the singing, just the dance. It was soft and smooth, yet full of surprises that just went with the rest eventhough in hindsight it looked as if it wouldn't.

Rachel had put the entire club into shock, and when the music stopped and the girls were breathing hard, no one clapped. No one stood up, it was silent. Rachel sat down and acted like she wasn't the one taking everybodies breath away just by dancing.

Soon everyone processed the performance and had to agree, even if it was a little begrudgingly, that they were amazing.

"We could use a couple more dancers in the club. Right guys?" Mr. Schue finally spoke to the group.

"I'd be nice to have some more advanced moves in some competitions" said Mike.

After class as Rachel, Kenzii, and Stephanie were about to walk out the front doors of the school, Mike stopped im front of them. Kenzii and Stephanie kept walking and told Rachel to meet them at their house in an hour.

"So, uh hey Rach. I didn't know you could dance like that. Where did you say your dance classes were at? I mean not like-"

"Micheal, calm down. I go to the one about 10 minutes into Akron. They really are lovely classes. I've been there ever since I was about 6 years old."

She was smiling by the end of her sentence, probably thinking of all the memories she's had there. Mike didn't know why, or even how but he kissed her. Smack dab on the lips. After he pulled away, she was still smiling, but he didn't think it was because of memories anymore.

Rachel took his hand in hers, and walked all the way to her car. "Did you drive here?" she said.

"No, my mom dropped me off this morning since I was late from my doctors appointment earlier."

"Good, well, do you think she'll mind if I drop you off in, a few hours maybe." Rachel asked.

"I thought Stephanie told you to go to her house in an hour?"

"She can wait."

 **Okay so there's that. I have a lot off stories either in my head or on paper, I just don't want to type it up. Also I still don't have a beta so again, let me know if you have someone I can use or if you are a beta. Thanks byee**


	7. number 6

**I'm trying to get ad many of these stories done so that I can just keep working and keep updating and come up with like weekly updates to my account. So here's story 6 I think**

 _I found it in the recycling bin_

When Mr. Shue asked for their dreams, Mike put something related to dancing. After all it was his predicted future. Just like Mercedes' was singing, Santana a prostitute, Brittany a gymnast, Puck in jail, dead or both, and Rachel a broadway star. Mike was day dreaming about the short diva when Matt smacked him upside the head.

"Your drooling." was all he said. And for the record, he wasn't, but yes, Matt knew that he was basically head over ass in love with Rachel Barbra Berry. Mr. Schue claimed practice was over, so Jessie St. Jackass rushed Rachel and her stuff out the room, even before Santana left. As they practically ran out the room, Mike noticed her throw the dream paper away.

As the room slowly emptied, more and more pieces of paper filled the trash can. He told the guys, Matt and Puck, that he would catch up with them later. He counted to thirty before doing anything, then he walked to the bin of papers.

Mike went through all the crumpled up sheets of paper. Some were truly hilarious. There was Nsxt Beyonce, Broadway Fashion designer, lawyer, cat phychiatrist, house realtor, good father, basketball player, broadway writer, useful legs, football player, and confident singer. Then he got to hers.

"Meet my mother", he read aloud.

Mike was shocked, he thought she would have put 'Broadway Star'. He wanted to find her and ask about it, but he didn't want her to know he was snooping through everyones dreams.

The next day, Mike got to school early, just like Rachel does. He walked over to her locker after he dropped off his own things at his own. He kept her paper firmly implanted in his front pocket so as to not lose it.

He backed her against the wall so she couldn't run away, and took the paper out of his jeans. "I found this in the recycling bin." he said. Then he just walked away.

Rachel didn't move, didn't speak, didn't make a sound. Frankly it was terrifying, but she found his creepyness adorkable, and broke up with Jessie before he could hurt her. Then they went on a date, which led to more dates, to a couple break ups, and make ups, then eventually a wedding.

Maybe some kids too.


	8. number 7

**Here's story 7**. **So instead of Rachel auditioning with Blaine for the 2nd time in season 3 for the christmas episode, she auditions with Mike.** **Finchel is not together in this universe**

 _Christmas Auditions_

Since Artie made Rachel reaudition for the christmas special, she put together a wonderful dance routine with Mike. She also got two of her dance buddies to come in and sing the song with her.

 _girl 1,_ girl 2, **Rachel** , _**all 3**_

 _Santa tell me if you're really there_

 _Don't make me fall inlove again_

 _If he won't be here_

 _next year_

 _Santa tell me if he really cares_

 _Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year_

Rachel and Mike started dancing around each other but once he started getting close, she pushed him away.

 **Feeling christmas all around,**

 **and I'm trying** **to play it cool**

 **But it's hard to focus when I see you walking around the room**

 **Let it snow, it's blasting now**

 **But I won't get in the mood**

 **I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know**

 **It's true love that he thinks of**

 **So next Christmas**

 **I'm not all alone, boy**

Mike walked in a line in front of her and she visibly blushed and tried to avoid him when they stood together.

Santa, tell me if you're really there

Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here

Next year

Santa, tell me if he really cares

'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here

Next year

 **I've been down this road before**

 **Fell in love on Christmas night**

 **But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side**

 **Now I need someone to hold**

 **Be my fire in the cold**

 **But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling**

 **Or if it's true love that he thinks of**

 **So next Christmas**

 **I'm not all alone, babe**

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_

 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

 _Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_

 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

 _Next year_

 **Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh**

As she sang this verse, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

 **On the 25th by the fire place, oh-oh-oh**

 **But I don't want no broken heart**

 **This year I've got to be smart**

 **Oh, baby** **If you want me, if you want me**

 _ **Santa, tell me if you're really there**_

 _ **Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here**_

 _ **Next year**_

 _ **Santa, tell me if he really**_ _ **cares**_ _ **'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here**_

 _ **Next year**_

 _ **Santa, tell me if you're really there**_

 _ **Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here**_

 _ **Next year**_

 _ **Santa, tell me if he really cares**_

 _ **'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here**_

 _ **Next year**_

As soon as the last notes finished playing, Rchel seperated herself from Mike and kept a good, healthy space away from him. The girls walked out after the applause was given and Rachel gave them hugs goodbye.

After glee, Mike hung back to talk about their performance. As soon as everyone was gone, they were all over each other. He was rubbing his hands all over her body and she ran her hands through his hair and attacked his lips.

Just as soon as it started, it stopped. They stood close together smiling, but then the door opened and Rachel's smile dropped. Mike looked at the door to see Puck standing there, with an angry look on his face. He started to pull Rachel away but she stopped him with a quick whisper in his ear.

Mike wondered what she had said to calm him down that fast. Rachel then shoved him out the door and walked back to Mike.

"Pick me up at 8 for out date, okay?" she said.

"Alright, but where are we going?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wing it."

 **Okk so how was that? I personally like this one and I think it's my favorite. Please read n review. byee**

Also this song is not mine. It is Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande. All props go to her and her label


	9. update

hey so this isn't an update I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to make a new story and it will be completely different than the actual plot line of Glee and it will be totally AU. I just need to get rid of all this emotion that I have and I think this is the way to go. It probably won't be coming soon. I'm going start on it tomorrow (dec. 17 2018) and hopefully write a lot of it and then update it every couple weeks. But on Sister Saves I think I'm writing a chapter and then on this story I'm writing two chapters at the moment so ya. Make sure you review and I'll let you know if anything happens. Okay bye alyssa3


	10. number 8

**Okayy so I was reading a story on here and there was an issue and i just came up with this so here's some angst and maybe I'll continue it if I get good reviews. Let me know if you like it.**

She was just so mad at him. She honestly didn't even know what was happening when she stood up after he walked into the choir room for the first time. He just had that smirk on his face with the stupid thing on his head he called a haircut. She thought she was his bestfriend. And she hoped he was hers for the longest time.

They had been through everything together. When his dad left him and his mother and sister, when that teacher picked on him for not 'completing' the assignment, when Quinn and Santana first picked on her all the way back in middle school.

If he wanted to bully her and throw slushies in her face he did not have the right to waltz into the glee club, her safe space. The place that she could go when she was having a particularly bad day and cheer herself up by singing. But he all of a sudden had the audacity to violate her space. She always knew he was follower.

"No! Get out! I don't want you here!" she screamed at him. Everyone just stared at her with blank, curious expressions.

"Rachel, if Puck wants to join, let him join. We've always let anyone who wanted to be in the club, be in the club." Mr. Schue scolded her.

"No. He makes people's lives miserable, he has no right being here."

"S'not like you make anybody's life any better, Berry." said Puck.

"Why are you even here, Puck?"

He would never admit it, but to hear Rachel call him Puck in such a fragile, little voice, it broke his heart. Or at least the little amount of heart he had.

"'Cos I can." was all he told her.

Her anger spiked up again and she started yelling again. "No. You cannot be here. Your just a follower and a coward and you don't belong here!" she paused, trying to select her words carefully now, "So get the fuck out my choir room." and then she walked away from him.

Mr. Schue of course _had_ to but in and scold her on her language while Puck looked at her retreating back in shock. Of all the years he's known her he's never even thought of her being so angry that she _cussed_. He guessed that's how mad she was.

 **Hey so I am so so so very sorry gor being MIA for a while and honestly this story was finished a long time ago, I just forgot about it. Also if I get reviews I will turn this into an actual story but I need feedback! Please review and let me know if my writing is trash or not. Okk byeee**

 **-alyssa**


End file.
